


Not Like a Push, More Like a Shove

by Crafty-Scrafty (xLindziex)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi Goro, Alpha Amamiya Ren, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Changing Dynamics, Drugged Sex, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, M/M, Omega Amamiya Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Akechi Goro, Vaginal Sex, alpha to omega, interrogation room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLindziex/pseuds/Crafty-Scrafty
Summary: Goro Akechi and Ren Amamiya are both Alphas.Until one of them isn't.Or: Ren gets the Alpha fucked out of him by Goro in the interrogation room.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Not Like a Push, More Like a Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo, this was done for Top Goro Week day 1: ABO! (and also day 4 for interrogation room/hate sex, too, I guess??) It's the first porn I've written in 8+ years and only the second ever (though the first time iirc was also hate sex, so at least I'm consistent? lol)
> 
> In this AU setting, although it's incredibly rare, it is possible for a person's dynamic to change at a later date after they initially present. We're also going with "every human has a dick and vagina regardless of dynamic" because why not, so if that makes you uncomfortable jdlkfjsdl I'm so sorry, please feel free to click out now! I am 100% aware it's not everyone's cup of tea!!
> 
> It's in the tags, but here's an additional warning that this fic contains rape/non con turned into something that can _maybe_ be interpreted as dub-con towards the end. Overall it is loveless, though, just some good ol' fashioned "I'll show you who's better than who" hate sex.
> 
> Also, ahhhh this was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/WulverC/status/1351086511937232900?s=20), I don't know who the characters are, but I'm grateful it was RT'd to my TL because it inspired this fic. Not sure if that person came up with the concept of changing dynamics or if it's a previously existing idea for ABO that I've just not seen before, but I figured I'd credit just in case.

Goro feels it as soon as he parts ways with Sae-san.

The slight change in the atmosphere. The way the air in the musty underground halls underneath the station suddenly feels cleaner and easier to breathe.

He pulls out his phone and sees the confirmation he was looking for.

He doesn’t know how they did it, but somehow the Phantom Thieves had managed to pull him into the Metaverse. He would commend them on their clever trick if the fact that they thought he wouldn’t notice wasn’t so insulting. Had Goro not been as familiar with the sensations of entering and leaving the Metaverse as he was, their plan might have worked, but as it stood he had nearly three years of experience to go off of that their planning clearly hadn’t taken into account.

So he uses the opened app to return to the real world and continues down the long hallway leading to the interrogation room that Amamiya is being held in.

The lone guard lets him in easily and as a thanks Goro swipes the gun from the guard’s belt and shoots him dead.

He turns to Amamiya with a smile and utters a few taunting phrases that would have been wasted had this been a mere cognition, but the faint look of surprise on Amamiya’s face reassures him that this is the real one.

Goro moves towards the table and sets the gun and his briefcase on top of it before circling around to stand behind Amamiya. He pulls him out of the chair roughly and slams him face down onto the table and Amamiya groans in pain. His wrists are secured in handcuffs behind his back and between those and the cocktail of drugs Amamiya has no doubt been injected with, he doesn’t put up much of a fight at all, something that sends both a spike of irritation and pleasure through Goro.

“Well, well, looks like your little plan didn’t work, hmm Amamiya?” Goro taunts, “I must admit, it was quite a clever one and perhaps it would have worked, too, if you had used it on any other target. As it stands, though, I’ve been going in and out of the Metaverse for _years_ , you must have realized I would notice?” 

Goro runs his hand over the back of Amamiya’s neck before digging his fingers into the collar of his uniform jacket and pulling it down so that it bunches around his trapped wrists and moving his other hand to run over Amamiya’s neck and shoulders.

Amamiya struggles the best he can from under the drug induced haze he’s in and Goro clicks his tongue.

“Now, now, there’s no use in struggling. Surely you must realize the position you’re in and that you won’t be leaving this room alive. Although…” Goro trails off, sliding one of his hands down to the waist of Amamiya’s pants, “We could have some fun before the inevitable, hmm?” 

Amamiya starts thrashing, doing his best to twist and turn in an attempt to knock Goro away, but to no avail.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Goro chides, tugging Amamiya’s pants and underwear down over his ass and letting them both drop around his ankles, “Didn’t I just say there’s no use in putting up a fight?” He grabs the cheeks of Amamiya’s ass roughly, digging his nails in and squeezing the flesh, “Though, I suppose you’ve never been good at doing what you’re told, have you? If you were, you wouldn’t be here in this room right now, would you?”

Goro parts the other Alpha’s ass cheeks and tucked right behind his sack is a set of soft folds that Goro brushes his fingers over.

Amamiya jolts in response before growling and resuming his previous attempts at getting free, yet still too far gone to stand much of a chance against Goro’s own strength.

With one hand pressing Amamiya’s handcuffed wrists tightly against his back, Goro uses the other hand to slip a single digit between the dry folds of the Alpha’s cunt. With Amamiya being an Alpha there’s very little moisture to ease the friction, but this act isn’t supposed to be one of pleasure nor comfort for either of them, but especially for Amamiya.

This is about Goro dominating Amamiya, Alpha dynamic be damned.

Goro wastes no time adding in a second digit and thrusting his two fingers in and out of Amamiya’s cunt roughly, curling and spreading them all the while

Amamiya has gone still aside from his heavy breathing and his growls have died down into grunts of what Goro can only assume to be discomfort.

Once Goro has grown bored of fingering the Alpha trapped underneath him, he pulls his fingers out and steps back, undoing his belt and the closures on his pants. His dick is half hard and he strokes it until it’s at full mast.

“You know _Joker_ , I truly hate you. I hate the cocky way you act and how your pathetic friends flock all around you, tripping over their feet to get any bit of your attention. The way you charm everyone you meet and the ease in which you manage to gain their trust,” Goro releases his hold on Amamiya’s wrists to bring the tips of his thumbs back to the folds of the other Alpha’s cunt to spread them apart, aligning his dick to the entrance and smearing his pre around, “But most of all, I hate that your charm managed to ensnare me as well,” he whispers and then thrusts in straight to the hilt.

Amamiya screams in pain and Goro throws his head back and relishes in the sound. Amamiya is _tight_ around his dick and Goro has to make an active effort in order to keep his composure. 

Once he takes a few breaths he allows himself to focus again on the new sensations and he realizes there’s a new slickness coating Amamiya’s insides.

“Oh? What’s this?” Goro says, grinning, still adjusting to the way Amamiya’s cunt squeezes around his dick, “Are you starting to slick? Hah,” he grinds his hips against Amamiya and sure enough he can hear the telltale squelching sounds that weren't present during his earlier fingering.

“You know Amamiya, typical Alphas don’t produce slick even when penetrated, but you—” Goro starts thrusting shallowly, “You’ve never been typical, have you? Ahhh, always, hah, so. Fucking. Special.” Goro emphasizes each word with a forceful thrust, increasing his pace and eliciting the most delicious whines from the Alpha underneath him.

Although if the production of slick is anything to go by Amamiya isn't going to be an Alpha for much longer.

With just a few more thrusts, Goro has popped his knot into Amamiya’s hole and the pressure throws Amamiya into his orgasm with a scream, his body tightening and squeezing Goro’s dick in a vice grip that triggers Goro’s own release, canting his hips as he rides out his orgasm.

He sighs and leans over Amamiya, pressing his nose against the column of his neck instinctually and inhaling deeply. He notices the other’s scent has changed. The once bold and robust coffee scent has toned down into something sweeter, as if his coffee scent had been muted with cream and sugar and the tiniest hints of milk chocolate.

Goro has never wanted to bury himself in another person’s scent more than Amamiya’s.

He licks at his neck and grazes his teeth in a post orgasmic haze and all that’s going through his mind is _"claimclaimclaim"_ and he can feel the familiar sensation of an oncoming rut start and he wants so badly to give in and let loose, to breed Amamiya full of his cum until his stomach is distended with it.

Amamiya groans under his ministrations and Goro has a brief moment of clarity that allows him to pry himself away from the other boy save for his knot still nestled in Amamiya's tight, tight, tight insides.

He has a job to do. He’s supposed to _kill_ Amamiya not _mate_ him. 

They’re _rivals_.

 _Enemies_.

And yet.

There's nothing Goro wants to do more.

Especially when Amamiya starts grinding back against him, his insides that are now so wet and warm, producing so much slick that it’s leaking out around Goro's knot—

Goro presses a hand firmly against Amamiya's back and he stills, only moving to tilt his head to the side to expose even _more_ of his neck.

“Akechi, _Please_ ,” Amamiya whimpers and it’s the first thing the other has said since Goro entered the room.

Goro licks his lips in need.

But no, he can’t, he won’t...

He does.

He bites into the flesh of Amamiya’s neck right over his scent gland and bites down.

Goro’s mind goes completely blank in bliss. 

When he comes to his jaw has a roll of flesh from Amamiya's neck trapped tightly between his teeth and with one last clench of his jaw he releases Amamiya's neck and pulls back to see the mark—

It causes a surge of possessiveness to course through Goro and he presses the pad of his thumb roughly against the tender area and Amamiya shrieks and Goro _loves_ the sound, he wants _more_ of it, but instead he lets up the pressure and rubs his thumb in soothing circles over the fresh mark.

Goro's knot slips out, mostly deflated now, and Amamiya starts whining again from the loss and the sound alone has Goro wanting to sink his teeth back into him, mark him up everywhere he can reach, inside and out.

He flips Amamiya over roughly, Amamiya’s wrists still cuffed behind his back. His turtleneck rolled up, jacket bunched up around his waist and pants now hanging from a single ankle.

The sight rips a growl from Goro's throat and he wedges himself between the Omega’s legs and starts rutting their cocks together. Amamiya's is hard with want, yet Goro notices there's only the slightest of bumps where his knot would normally expand. 

This was certainly a development that Goro hadn’t foreseen when he first stepped into the room. He had planned on toying with Amamiya and using him for a quick fuck before putting a bullet between his eyes. Amamiya’s dynamic changing as soon as he had a dick in him was truly the most pleasant of surprises.

“You really are an Omega now, aren’t you? All you needed was a little push, hmm? A little coaxing to bring out the Omega you truly are,” Goro runs his fingers down Amamiya's length and then squeezes the base, pulling out more of the sweetest sounds Goro has ever heard, causing Goro to smirk.

No knot, but still just as sensitive.

Goro takes both their cocks and wraps a hand around them, using the other to thrust two fingers into Amamiya's sopping hole and ripping more of those delicious sounds from the other’s throat that Goro has so quickly grown to enjoy.

With Amamiya now laid out on his back Goro can see every little expression he makes, he can tell when he hits the right spots at the right angles and soon Amamiya is releasing into his fist, cum splattering across his chest in a weak stream with a stray splash managing to land on his jaw.

Goro can’t help himself, he hovers over Amamiya’s face and licks up the spot in a long line up along his cheek.

"You really are something else, aren't you Amamiya? You change yourself to be what everyone else wants, hah, even going as far to change dynamics mid fuck."

Goro removes his hand from Amamiya’s dick and continues stroking his own until he’s coming for the second time, this time releasing all over his torso. 

Goro’s panting as he admires the way his come paints the Omega in streaks of white. The sight causes a surge of possessiveness to run through him, his Alpha taking great pleasure in being able to mark the other boy as his.

He takes another moment to calm his breathing, taking in the sight of Amamiya laid out before him looking utterly debauched. Goro runs his hands along Amamiya’s exposed body for a moment longer before he realizes that Amamiya is already hard again.

Then in dawns on him.

Amamiya is in _heat_ because of course he is, he did just present as an Omega, it makes sense that a heat would follow.

Goro grits his teeth, images flashing in his mind of bending the Omega over every possible surface in his apartment as he fucks him through his heat.

Something he can’t do if he kills Amamiya here and now.

Fuck.

Goro has to take him home.

He can’t kill _Ren_.

The newly presented Omega is currently passed out, two consecutive orgasms aside, Ren still has an unknown cocktail of drugs in his system, not to mention the physical and emotional toll the day’s events have surely taken on him.

Goro growls lowly at the thought of those _officers_ touching and hurting _his_ Omega.

Ren is his now and although the bond isn’t complete since Ren hasn’t marked Goro (yet), Goro still feels a strong urge to protect him despite it.

Without thinking anymore on the subject, Goro redresses Ren, throws him across his shoulder and activates the Nav on his phone.

This encounter didn’t go how Goro had planned at all, but he’ll figure it out later.

For now he has an Omega in heat to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> ABO is one of my all time favorite AUs and I suppose after this I should do something more soft and fluffy at some point for it. Maybe something meet cute-y in a non-canon setting? Hmmm!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this impulsive thing!! Let me know what you think, maybe!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at [Crafty__Scrafty](https://twitter.com/Crafty__Scrafty)


End file.
